Interwined Fates
by islamarie
Summary: A decision made in the past. A child left to fend for himself. How will this affect the future of the wizarding world when they find out all is not how it seems to be? WBWL LV/HP


HII! This is my first story so please understand if the story is not as good as you expect but I will try my best to reach your expectations! Enjoy the story :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but if I did Harry would have married Voldemort. Voldemort would have been handsome but oh well.

Being born as a twin is a blessing from Mother Magic herself. It meant that there would always be someone there who would understand you. In times of trouble, they would always be there by your side guiding you to the end. Sadly, that wasn't the case for Harrison Black who was previously known as Harry James Potter

It meant suffering and torture and it all started on the fateful night when Voldemort came to claim the life of his enemy. The night which messed up the fates of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle.

* _Flashback*_

 _" Lils ! Look at them ! Oh they are going to make me so proud in the future! I can just see all the broken hearted girls!" James exclaimed excitedly looking at the bundle of joys wrapped up snuggly in the crib._

 _Wrapped up in soft light blue cloths were two little boys, one named Harry James Potter and the other Jake Charlus Potter, Jake being the younger twin. The twins were gazing at each other, giving gummy smiles that would make everyone hearts melt. In that moment, it felt as if Lily was truly living out her lifelong wish. A happy family, safe and sound away from the horrors of the raging war. But it was a foolish wish, one that would never happen especially when one of her sons could be the prophesized child. Glancing over to James, she could see that they were of the same thought. Silently, they made a vow. They would protect their children from the horrors of the world at all cost. Even at the cost of their own lives._

 _And as if their thoughts were a jinx, the front door of their home was blasted down._

 _"BOMBARDA"_

 _"LILY! TAKE THE TWINS UPSTAIRS AND PROTECT THEM!" James bellowed, whipping out his wand. In front of him stood Voldemort, flanked by his death eaters. Gnashing his teeth, James braced himself and mentally prepared himself. He was not going to go down without a fight._

 _"Hand the child over and I will spare your life." Voldemort drawled, almost looking as if his was bored._

 _"Over my dead body! You will never lay your filthy hands my sons!"_

 _"STUPEFY!" With a swish of his wand , the well placed spell knocked James across the living room, rendering him unconscious. "That was..easy?" One of the death eaters said, blonde hair peeking through his hood, identifying him as Lucius Malfoy._

 _"Let us proceed."_

 _When the door was blasted down, Lily's blood ran cold. The house was under the fidelius spell! Peter had betrayed them! Oh that rat! Just wait till she got her hands on him! Voldemort was never supposed to find them. Her first reaction was to brandish her wand but after hearing James's instruction, she immediately sprang into action and grab the twins carrying them upstairs. Oh how she wanted to stand by James's side and fight against Voldemort! But she was now a mother and her priority was now to the twins. Settling down the twins into their crib she tearfully gave them each one last kiss on their forehead muttering a spell to keep them safe._

 _"Remember my dear little ones. Mama and Papa will always love you."_

 _And as if on cue, right after Lily muttered her parting words to the twins, the door was once against blasted down. She turned around, wand in hand ready to fight to her last breath._

 _"Foolish girl. You think you can outsmart and outfight me, Lord Voldemort?"_

 _"I may not be the best dueler, but I will not go down without a fight."_

 _"Stand aside and I will not hurt you."_

 _"Over my dead body! EXPELLIARMUS!"_

 _"PROTEGO!" "STUPEFY!" "CRUCIO!" "PROTEGO!" "BOMBARDA!"_

 _The last spell thrown by Bellatrix flew towards the roof causing the structure to give way and collapse, one beam hitting particularly hard on Lily causing her to lose consciousness. A stray piece of wood nicked Jake Potter across his cheek, causing a long v-like cut to appear._

 _"Well then, lets us get on with what we set out to do." Voldemort said, steadying his wand, pointing it at the twins._

 _"AVADA KEADAVRA!"_

 _The deadly ray of emerald green light shot towards the twins. However before it could hit its target, a loud wail came from Harry. A bright golden shield appeared, causing the green ray of light to rebound off it and instead hit its caster. It caused a lightning bolt-like shaped cut on Harry's forehead. A loud screeching sound accompanied by a blinding bright light was heard._

 _After the light and the sound died down, all that was left of Voldemort, was a pile of robes and a wand. Horrified and stunned, the death eaters were rendered speechless. They turned to look at Harry who had fallen back asleep. Before they could do anything, the telltale sound of apparition was head. The death eaters immediately apparated away with much hesitation. Bellatrix moved to snatch away Voldemort's wand before turning on her heel with a loud 'CRACK', apparating away into the darkness._

 _The scene that greeted Albus Dumbledore and the order horrified them to the core. The motionless body of James Potter laid in the living room. Sirius rushed towards James, carefully cradling his head._

 _"NO JAMES! THIS ISNT HAPPENING ! JAMIE WAKE UP WAKE UP!"_

 _"..ugh...what happened..."_

 _James awoke with a start. Everything was foggy and his head was hurting so badly. Then he remembered what happened._

 _"LILY ! THE BOYS!"_

 _With the help of Sirius they made it up to the second floor. The sight of a completely ravaged and destroyed nursery along with Maximus' wails of distress greeted them and in the middle of the mess laid an unconscious Lily. James surged away from Sirius, rushing towards his wife._

 _"LILY! NO! WAKE UP! " James shook her in an attempt to wake her._

 _"James! Calm down! She is merely unconscious. Look she's waking up now!" Sirius kneeled down in front of James putting his hand s on James shoulder in a bid to calm his best friend down._

 _True to his words, Lily started gaining conscious._

 _"Wha...James.. the boys.."_

 _"Thank Merlin you are alright! The boys are fine!"_

 _Looking over the area Dumbledore noticed the robes and the pile of ashes. He then crossed over the debris that was once the roof and headed over to the crib. In the crib laid Harry who was sleeping soundly, his scar hidden from view while Jake was crying, his arms outstretched, seeking comfort and attention to whoever was paying attention._

 _Noting the V-shaped scar on Jake face, Dumbledore made his decision. One that changed the fates of the twins. Lifting Jake up from the crib, he declared,_

 _"Jake Potter, the boy who lived! He is the saviour of the wizarding world."_

 _"Are you sure Professor? What about Harry?" Lily questioned._

 _"I detect a higher level of magic from Jake. To defeat the dark lord takes much more and the scar has given us the proof we need. Jake requires more attention and training."_

 _"Is You-Know-Who not defeated yet?!" one of the order shouted._

 _"I'm afraid not. We will need to train and be prepared for the time when he comes back and Jake Potter will be the one to guide us into Victory."_

 _And as everyone fawned over Maximus, they forgot about the lone child sleeping silently in the crib. All but one Sirius Black. After all he was Harry's godfather and Mother Magic has gifted the privilege of that role to him and him only. Sirius stood up and walked over to the crib. He turned and looked at the scene behind him. No one was bothering to check on little Harry! Not even James or Lily! Pushing down the sudden flare of anger, he looked down into the crib and silently, he made a vow on his magic._

 _"I will protect and love you, even if the world has turn their backs on you."_


End file.
